Anand district
| subdivision_type1 = State | subdivision_name1 = Gujarat | subdivision_type2 = District | subdivision_name2 = Gujarat | established_title = | established_date = | founder = | named_for = | government_type = | governing_body = | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_rank = | area_total_km2 = 4690 | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | population_total = 1856872 | population_as_of = 2001 | population_rank = | population_density_km2 = auto | population_demonym = | population_footnotes = | demographics_type1 = Languages | demographics1_title1 = Official | demographics1_info1 = Gujarati, Hindi | timezone1 = IST | utc_offset1 = +5:30 | postal_code_type = | postal_code = | registration_plate = | website = | footnotes = }} Anand District is an administrative district of Gujarat state in western India. It was carved out of the Kheda district in 1997. Anand is the administrative headquarters of the district. It is bounded by Kheda District to the north, Vadodara District to the east, Ahmedabad District to the west, and the Gulf of Cambay to the south. The district had a population of 1,856,872 of which 27.36% were urban as of 2001.http://www.censusindiamaps.net/page/India_WhizMap/IndiaMap.htm Major towns are Khambhat, Tarapur, Petlad and Sojitra. Demographics According to the 2011 census Anand district has a population of 2,090,276, roughly equal to the nation of Macedonia or the US state of New Mexico. This gives it a ranking of 219th in India (out of a total of 640). The district has a population density of . Its population growth rate over the decade 2001-2011 was 12.57 %. Anand has a sex ratio of 921 females for every 1000 males, and a literacy rate of 85.79 %. economy Amul Points of interest * Anand City - Information of Anand District, the Anand Information Site * Anand Cityhttp://anandct.com - birthplace of Tribhuvandas Patel. - Founder of Anand Milk Union Limited and Cooperative movement. * Amul - Origin of Operation Flood, the White Revolution of India * Extension Education Institute, Anand. - Regional Training Institute for Agricultiral Extension Functionaries of government lines Departments.http://www.aau.in/english/Ext_EEI.asp ' Dr. A C Patel (Extension Education Institute, Anand)' * Anand Agricultural Universityhttp://www.aau.in/rajarathinam/ * ' Dr. Arunachalam Rajarathinam Department of Agricultural Statistics Anand Agricultural University ' * Karamsad - birthplace of Sardar Patel. Famous for Pramukh Swami Medical College. * Karamsad (Map) http://wikimapia.org/108109/ (Kiran Patel - Laodon) * Khambhat - a historic and ancient port in the bay of Khambhat, known for its trade with foreign countries. * Dakor - Hindu temple of Lord Ranchodrai a form of Krishna. * Pavagadh Fort - This is not in Anand district but in the nearby Panchmahal distrcit. Ruins of the fort have been designated a world heritage site by UNESCO. * Bhadran - was given nickname "Paris of Gaekwad state" due to its prosperity and civil works carried by Maharaja Sayajirao Gaekwad III about one century ago. * Changa Charotar University of Science & Technology * Charotar University of Science and Technology (CHARUSAT) * Sardar Patel University- One of the well known universities in India. Located in Vallabh Vidyanagar in Anand District * Anand known as a Milk City as Asia's Largest dairy located. References Category:Established in 1997 Category:Districts of Gujarat Category:Anand district